Under The Darkness
Background Under the Darkness is the opening of Kichiku Megane, with a remixed version used at the opening for Kichiku Megane R. The song is performed and composed by C.G MIX (I've). The lyrics to the song highly suggest it is about Katsuya's feelings regarding himself and his other half. C.G MIX also released a four piece band mix version of the song on the album PRAY in 2009. Audio Under the Darkness -Remix- version Kanji= 灰色の街　凍えた雑踏　見慣れた景色消えていく 鏡に映る現実は真実　暗闇の中もがいて 繰り返される痛みの中で手に入れたのは偽りのKiss 重ね合わせた肌のぬくもり　一夜限りの魅惑の果実 消えた記憶の欠片に眠る 後悔の跡　失った過去 夕立ちの中　立ちつくす君　かすんでゆく under the darkness　閉じ込めた衝動　解き放つ I wanna be destructed 打ち寄せる希望を鮮やかな絶望に変えて under the darkness　駆け抜ける感情　突き刺さる I don't need any regret 仕組まれた運命　この手で砕いて 何かが変わる　動き始めてる　退屈な日々終わってゆく 支配されてる足枷をはずし　蠢く欲望　戻れない 確かめ 合った互いの背中　止む事のない鈍い痛みに 狂わされてた時計の針を少しずつでも取り戻してゆく 切り離された過去と未来は置き去りのまま失われてゆく 堕ちてきた闇　消える幻　届かないまま under the darkness　閉じ込めた衝動　解き放つ I wanna be destructed 打ち寄せる希望を鮮やかな絶望に変えて under the darkness　駆け抜ける感情　突き刺さる I don't need any regret 仕組まれた運命　この手で砕いて under the darkness　閉じ込めた衝動　解き放つ I wanna be destructed 打ち寄せる希望を鮮やかな絶望に変えて under the darkness　駆け抜ける感情　突き刺さる I don't need any regret 仕組まれた運命　壊していく今を |-|Romaji= haiiro no machi kogoeta zattou minareta keshiki kiete iku kagami ni utsuru genjitsu wa shinjitsu kurayami no naka mogaite kurikaesareru itami no naka de te ni ireta no wa itsuwari no Kiss kasaneawaseta hada no nukumori ichiya kagiri no miwaku no kajitsu kieta kioku no kakera ni nemuru koukai no ato ushinatta kako yuudachi no naka tachitsukusu kimi kasunde yuku under the darkness tojikometa shoudou tokihanatsu I wanna be destructed uchiyoseru kibou wo azayaka na zetsubou ni kaete under the darkness kakenukeru kanjou tsukisasaru I don't need any regret shikumareta unmei kono te de kudaite nanika ga kawaru ugokihajimeteru taikutsu na hibi owatte yuku shihai sareteru ashikase wo hazushi ugomeku yokubou modorenai tashikame atta tagai no senaka yamu koto no nai nibui itami ni kuruwasareteta tokei no hari wo sukoshi zutsu demo torimodoshite yuku kirihanasareta kako to mirai wa okizari no mama ushinawarete yuku ochite kita yami kieru maboroshi todokanai mama under the darkness tojikometa shoudou tokihanatsu I wanna be destructed uchiyoseru kibou wo azayaka na zetsubou ni kaete under the darkness kakenukeru kanjou tsukisasaru I don't need any regret shikumareta unmei kono te de kudaite under the darkness tojikometa shoujou tsukihanatsu I wanna be destructed uchiyoseru kibou wo azayaka na zetsubou ni kaete under the darkness kakenukeru kanjou tsukisasaru I don't need any regret shikumareta unmei kowashiteku ima wo |-|English= Gray city, frozen traffic, this scene I noticed began to disappear. The truth reflected in the mirror is reality, struggling in the darkness. What I received in reoccuring pain was a kiss of lies. The warmth of our overlapping bodies, all night long, every fruit of attraction... Sleeping in the pieces of my vanished memory were traces of regret and the past I had lost. You were standing in the evening rain and began to fade away. Under the darkness, release the impulse that was locked away. I wanna be destructed. The hope that washed ashore turned into a vivid despair. Under the darkness, pierced by the feelings that run through me, I don't need any regret. I'll destroy my fate with these hands. Something changed and began to move, bringing an end to those boring days. Unlock the shackles that tied us to the rules; I cannot return to that crawling desire. There was certainty in both our backs, in dull pain that knows no end. I'll turn back those crazed hands of time even for just a moment. The past that I had to cut loose, and the future, will still be lost and deserted. The fallen darkness, the disappearing illusion; I still cannot reach them. Under the darkness, release the impulse that was locked away. I wanna be destructed. The hope that washed ashore turned into a vivid despair. Under the darkness, pierced by feelings that run through me, I don't need any regret. I'll destroy my fate with these hands. Under the darkness, release the impulse that was locked away. I wanna be destructed. The hope that washed ashore turned into a vivid despair. Under the darkness, pierced by the feelings that run through me, I don't need any regret. I'll destroy my fate now.http://http://bizunatchi.animelyrics.com Notes and Trivia *On October 7th 2008, a coverhttp://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4857418%7 of the song using UTAU software and the pitch-bended voice of UTAU Kasane Teto was uploaded and proceedingly became immensely popular. **Due to this and Kichiku Megane being in a small market, it was quickly believed to be a Vocaloid original song, however this is not the case. Category:Songs